Friday The 13th
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another one shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, but could be read as a stand alone. SLASH RATED MATURE It's a day like any other except...


Barry sighed as he let himself into his apartment, glad his shift was over. He strode into his living room and blinked in surprise. The outline of a large heart, made by diamonds of ice, filled the centre of the floor.

"Happy Anniversary," Len remarked a couple of steps from it.

Barry launched himself at Len, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms about his neck. "You remembered!" he declared ecstatically a moment before he kissed the daylights out of the thief.

Len supported him easily, returning the kiss enthusiastically, moaning when the Speedster began to grind against him. "'Course I did," Len panted when they pulled back for air. "Not only was our first altercation on Friday the 13th, which bears celebrating, _this_ is the first Friday the 13th since we got together."

Barry leant down and sucked on the side of Len's neck, leaving a deliberate hickey. "Len," he whined, pulling needily at the thief's clothes.

"I'm with you there Scarlet. I think a change of venue is in order."

"No, here," Barry insisted.

"Here?" Len repeated, eyebrows raised.

He nodded vehemently. "There," he declared pointing to the heart. "It's big enough."

Len smirked. "If that's what you want Scarlet." The words had barely left his mouth before Barry began stripping off Len's clothes. "Need me this much Scarlet?"

" _Yes_."

Len smiled and helped the Speedster shuck his own clothing. Barry lay down in the centre of the heart, wondering if the sizing had been deliberate, and pulled Len on top of him. "I didn't make the heart this size, for this reason," Len murmured, reading the Speedster's expression as he spread Barry's legs, surprised to find the dildo he'd given Barry buried in his ass. "Barry!" he exclaimed mock-scandalised.

"What? I missed you last night, and this morning."

"But to have been around cops all day with this inside you-"

"Len," Barry interrupted. "Unless you want to find yourself beneath me while I ride you, I would advise you bury your cock inside me in the next ten seconds."

Len shivered. "Another time," he murmured, pouring the lube he's snagged over his shaft - couldn't be too careful - while he removed the dildo with the other. Barry whimpered. "I know Scarlet," Len murmured as he hooked his elbows beneath Barry's knees and slid easily inside the Speedster. They both moaned. "You feel so good Barry," Len crooned. "You okay?"

"Please!"

"I've got you Scarlet," he soothed, setting a fast but gentle rhythm. He panted, loving the feel of being inside Barry, grinning as his Speedster began panting hard. "Feeling needy Scarlet?" he drawled.

"Yes," he moaned.

"My poor Speedster. Have you been craving my cock?"

"Yes!"

"I bet you can come from just this," he drawled with a hint of a purr. "Cum for me Scarlet."

"Len!" Barry screamed as he came. Len rode out the Speedster's orgasm, smirking as he thought of how many of Barry's neighbours might be home.

"Len," he moaned reverently.

Len's smirk widened and he shifted until Barry's legs were hooked over his shoulders. "Ready to come for me again?"

"Always," he retorted with a cheeky grin.

"That's my Speedster," Len replied, tone fond and possessive. He leant down for a hot, messy kiss, before he propped himself up and fucked Barry in earnest.

"Yes!" Barry cried out, hips lifting to meet every hard, fast thrust, moans spilling from his lips.

A subtle shift of the hips and Len pounded Barry's prostate once, twice, thrice.

"Len!" Barry clamped hard around Len's cock as he came, causing the thief to spill his seed inside the Speedster.

It took the brunet several moments to come down from his high, pleased to discover Len hadn't pulled out yet, though his legs were now either side of the thief's hips.

"I think I know a way to make up for you missing me Scarlet," he drawled.

"Mm?" Barry prompted curiously as he shivered.

Len grinned mischievously as he pulled out of the Speedster and slid the dildo deep inside his asshole. Barry moaned, toes curling at the sensation, and the feeling of Len's seed still hot inside him. "Enough?" Len asked challengingly.

"I don't know," Barry teased breathily.

Len slid down Barry's body until his head was level with Barry's slick shaft. He sucked Barry's cock into his mouth, easily taking it deep with every stroke, and massaged his balls.

Barry cried out as he came, moaning as Len swallowed around his cock. He rose off the shaft slowly, deliberately licking his lips. "Enough?"

"I know you can be more creative than that," Barry panted, eyes sparkling with mischief.

With a broad grin, Len picked up one of the ice-diamonds. Barry licked his lips in anticipation. The thief traced the ice around Barry's nipple, liberally wetting the hardened nubs, before he slid it down the centre of his chest and pressed it into his bellybutton. Barry moaned. With a wide smile, Len locked his gaze with Barry's before moving the ice toward Barry's cock. The Speedster's breath hitched. Len caressed it over the length of Barry's shaft, traced it over the head until it glistened with a thick coating of water, then ghosted it over his balls, the trickling beads of water making his shiver. Len grinned, and slipped the remainder of the ice between Barry's testicles. Barry cried out as he came.

Len removed the ice while his Speedster recovered. "This isn't quite enough is it?" Barry shook his head. Smiling, Len helped Barry up, then laid down and handed Barry an ice diamond.

Following the thief's lead, Barry ran the diamond along Len's torso, paying special attention to his nipples and bellybutton, then used it to caress Len's cock, choosing to tease the thief by gliding over his shaft and testicles while ignoring the sensitive head. Several times he did this, mischief alight in his eyes at Len's breathy moans, before he took pity on Len and stroked it over the head of his cock. Len let out a wrecked moan as he came.

Barry grinned as Len gazed up at him eyes half-mast. "I know just the thing to tip the scales in my favour," he murmured. He tugged Barry closer until their pelvis' were pressed against each other, the feel of Barry's hard cock enough to make Len's stir. Barry's eyes became rivetted as Len's fingers began to circle their shafts. A split second before he finished the gesture, his other hand pressed another ice-diamond between their cocks. They both moaned, the cold pressed between their hot lengths enough to make their nerves tingle. Len stroked their shafts, just as many moans issuing from his mouth as Barry's. Len swiped his thumbs over their heads and Barry vibrated, sending them both over the edge.

"You've definitely made it up to me," Barry panted, barely keeping himself aloft on shaky elbows. Len chuckled.

Barry flushed. "Oh God, how many of my neighbours heard that?"

"Quite a few," Len replied simply, watching as the Speedster's face flamed further. "Embarrassed?"

"Yes," Barry admitted softly.

"Do you regret what we did?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Come here," he urged with a smile. Barry curled up around the thief, head pillowed on his chest, hands trailing over his tattooed torso, leg hooked over his. "Comfortable?"

"Mm," Barry hummed.

"Tell me, Barry, if you don't regret what we did, why would you be embarrassed that some of your neighbours might have heard us?"

"Not all of us are as confident as you are," Barry murmured, fingers idly tracing over the thief's tattoos. He sighed. "Part of me is still the clumsy, gangly nerd who always ran late and spoke far too much." His eyes briefly flicked up to Len's face and back down. "Being 'The Flash' has helped. Being with you has helped more."

"You helped me too Barry, far more than you realise." Barry kissed over his heart and Len kissed the top of his head. "Did you get me anything?"

"You mean besides being ready for you, if you remembered?" Barry teased and Len laughed. After a deep breath, Barry sat up, meeting Len's eyes seriously. "Len?"

"Yes Barry?"

"Do you want to move in together?"

Len grinned. "Yes," he replied firmly, grin widening at the relief and happiness in Barry's expression. "Were you thinking of me moving here?"

"No," Barry replied, linking fingers with Len, "I thought we could get a place together."

"Even better," Len murmured and pulled Barry down for a sweet kiss.


End file.
